Der Filmstar & das Zimmermädchen
by katta-90
Summary: Edward, ein bekannter Filmstar, checkt in das Hotel ein, indem Bella arbeitet ... Chaos vorprogrammiert ! :
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Ich saß in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Zimmermädchen des Nobelhotels „Crowne Plaza Times" in Manhatten und ruhte mich ein wenig aus.

Ich arbeitete hier erst seit zwei Wochen und trotzdem fühlte mich schlapp.

Es war ziemlich anstrengend die riesigen Suiten der reichen, geizigen Gäste auf zu räumen, und das jeden Tag. Meine einzige Entschädigung dafür war das gute Gehalt und naja ... meine neue Freundin Alice.

Sie hatte mich am ersten Tag herum geführt und seitdem waren wir praktisch unzertrennlich.

Nur leider war sie vorgestern krank geworden und ich musste mich alleine durchschlagen. Eigentlich hatte es auch ein gutes, dass sie krank war.

Ich musste heute nicht, wie vereinbart, mit ihr shoppen gehen. Alice liebte shoppen ... und ich ... naja ... ich hasste shoppen.

„Bella?", hörte ich plötzlich meine wunderschöne Chefin Rosalie Hale.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und blickte in ihr vollkommenes Gesicht.

„Werden sie etwa für's rumsitzen bezahlt? Na los, an die Arbeit!", befahl sie.

Sie war zwar schön, aber dafür war sie auch ein Biest. Sie liebte es, andere herum zu kommandieren und sie hatte Alice und mich auf dem Kieker.

Langsam stand ich auf, stieß mir dann das Knie an der Tischkante an und fluchte.

„Wird das heute noch was?", fauchte sie und funkelte mich böse an.

„Bin ja schon unterwegs.", murmelte ich leise, rieb mir das Knie und humpelte aus dem Zimmer.

Ich wusste nicht genau, mit wem ich heute eingeteilt war und sah deshalb nochmal auf den Plan.

Urgh. Jessica, dachte ich.

Jessica war eigentlich ganz okay, aber sie hatte Dauer-Liebeskummer mit ihrem on-off Freund Mike und erzählte es jedem – ob er es hören wollte oder nicht.

Ich holte meine Putzausrüstung aus dem Schrank, zog mir den roten Kittel an und fuhr dann mit dem Fahrstuhl in das oberste Geschoss.

Jessica wartete schon vor der Zimmertüre auf mich.

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr.", kicherte sie.

„Jetzt bin ich ja da.", erwiderte ich unbetont.

Ich schloss die Zimmertüre vorsichtig auf und zusammen betraten wir das Zimmer.

„Oh Gott.", stöhnte Jessica, „Wer hat den hier gewütet?"

Ich bekam kein Wort heraus. Es sah wirklich ... nach verdammt viel Arbeit aus.

Außerdem roch es muffig.

„Schnell die Fenster auf!", meinte ich und rannte quer durch das Zimmer und begann alle Fenster der Reihe nach zu öffnen.

Jessica fuhr in der Zwischenzeit unsere Putzausrüstung in den Raum und schloss dann hinter sich die Türe.

„Schon besser.", meinte ich, als wieder frische Luft in das Zimmer kam.

„Oh ja!", stimmte sie mir zu.

„Na, dann lass uns mal anfangen."

Sie nickte leicht.

Nanu? Was war mit ihr los? Normalerweise redete sie doch die ganze Zeit ...

Warum war sie so still?

„Hast du was?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Ach nein. Nur ... Mike. Naja. Er hat Schluss gemacht.", schluchzte sie.

Na toll. Ich hätte es lassen sollen. Jetzt kommt wieder eine Mike-hat-mich-verlassen-und-ich-bin-deshalb-total-fertig Geschichte.

„Schon wieder?", fragte ich.

Sie sah mich böse an.

„Ich ... meine ... das tut mir Leid.", stotterte ich.

Ihr Blick wurde wieder weicher und sie sah mich traurig an.

„Es ist jetzt endgültig. Er hat eine neue und zieht noch diese Woche aus.", flüsterte sie.

Jetzt tat sie mir allerdings schon ein wenig Leid. Liebeskummer musste schlimm sein – zumindest dachte ich das. Ich hatte noch nie Liebeskummer, da ich ja auch noch nie eine Beziehung gehabt hatte. Und das, obwohl ich zwanzig Jahre alt war ...

„Wirklich?", fragte ich mitleidig.

Sie nickte.

Ich ließ den Kopf sinken, ging auf sie zu und nahm sie dann in den Arm. Egal, ob sie manchmal nervte oder nicht, sie brauchte jetzt jemanden, bei dem sie sich ausheulen konnte. Und außerdem war ich gut im Stimmen ausblenden. Sogar verdammt gut.

~*~

Ich hatte Jessica eine Stunde lang ertragen, bis sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte und meinte 'Wollen wir jetzt aufräumen?'.

Dann hatten wir uns an die Arbeit gemacht und sind wieder runter in die Hotellobby. Natürlich hat uns dann Rosalie noch niedergemacht, weil wir solange gebraucht hatten, obwohl der Gast, der das Zimmer gebucht hatte, erst morgen kommen würde.

„Das geht so wirklich nicht!", hatte sie gesagt, „Ihr habt fast drei Stunden für ein einziges Zimmer gebraucht!"

Wir hatten uns tausendmal entschuldigt, doch das half bei Rosalie nichts.

Sie meinte, wir sollten zur Strafe noch die Hotellobby fegen.

Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich ein kleines Schulmädchen, dass geschwänzt hatte und zur Strafe den Schulhof fegen musste.

Jessica fing wieder an zu schluchzen und sie fing an, mir schon wieder Leid zu tun.

„Geh nach Hause. Ich mach das schon.", rutschte es aus mir heraus.

„Echt? Danke. Das ist echt super lieb von dir!", meinte sie, gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und griff dann nach ihrem braunen Mantel.

Na toll, dachte ich und nahm mir einen der langen Besen.

„Ich gehe jetzt dann auch.", sagte Rosalie und warf mir einen belustigten Blick zu.

Sobald sie sich umgedreht hatte, streckte ich ihr meine Zunge entgegen.

„Verklemmte Zicke.", murmelte ich.

Hinter mir räusperte sich eine Person. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und blickte in das Gesicht einer alten Frau. Sie trug mindestens drei Ketten und wuchtige goldene Ohrringe. Ihre grauen lockigen Haare versteckte sie unter einem weißen Hut.

„Ich äh ...", fing ich an zu stammeln.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verschwand dann.

Na super, Bella, dachte ich und begann, den Boden zu fegen.

~*~

Nach einer halben Stunde war ich fertig, draußen war es schon dunkel.

Müde zog ich mir meine graue Jacke über und verließ das Hotel.

Draußen wehte mir schon der untypische kalte Wind entgegen.

Hallo!? Es war schon fast Sommer!

Ich zog meine Jacke noch etwas fester zu und stellte mich dann an den Straßenrand. Ich winkte, doch es dauerte mindestens fünf Minuten, bis endlich ein verdammtes Taxi stehen blieb.

Dankbar stieg ich ein und nannte dem Fahrer meine Adresse.

Ich lehnte mich in den Rücksitz und schloss die Augen.

Mann, ich war echt verdammt müde.

„Miss? Äh ... wir sind da.", weckte mich die raue Stimme des Taxifahrers.

„Oh ... ja danke.", erwiderte ich leise und gab ihm sein Geld.

Dann stieg ich aus und rannte zu dem Altbau, in dem ich wohnte.

Mit zitternden Händen kramte ich meinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche, steckte ihn ins Schloss und drehte in zweimal um.

Im Flur war es schon wesentlich wärmer, ich schleppte mich zum Aufzug und fuhr in das dritte Stockwerk, in dem mein Apartment war.

Ich brauchte etwas Zeit, bis ich die Türe aufgeschlossen hatte.

Doch plötzlich sprang sie polternd auf und ich trat ein. Müde ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer und ließ mich auf das Bett fallen.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten schlief ich tief und fest.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schmerzte mein Kopf. Ich stöhnte und quälte mich dann aus meinem weichen Bett. Ich hatte immer noch die Klamotten von gestern an, sie waren jetzt ziemlich verknittert.

Schlurfend ging ich in das Bad und duschte mich kalt. Das eisige Wasser machte mich ein wenig munterer.

Nachdem ich mich gewaschen hatte, zog ich mir frische Sachen an und schminkte mich ein wenig.

Dann ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr und ich stellte fest, dass es zu spät war um zu Hause frühstücken. Immerhin war es schon fast halb acht und ich musste in einer halben Stunde anwesend sein ...

„Mist!", fluchte ich, schnappte mir meine Jacke und rannte nach draußen.

Ich holte mir beim Bäcker in der Nähe eine trockene Semmel, stellte mich an den Straßenrand und versuchte ein Taxi zu bekommen.

Doch irgendwie wollte heute keines anhalten. Ich seufzte, bis noch zwei große Happen von der Semmel ab, warf sie dann in den Müll und rannte los.

Zum Glück hatte ich heute nicht die Pumps angezogen, die Alice mir zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, sondern meine geliebten schwarzen Chucks. Seitdem sie einen Blick in meinen Schuhschrank geworfen hatte und mit entsetzter Miene festgestellt hatte, dass ich nur ein paar Chucks und meine alten Hausschlappen besaß, schenkte sie mir Schuhe. Nur noch Schuhe ... und zwar immer mit Absätzen, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass ich darauf nicht laufen konnte.

~*~

Keuchend kam ich schließlich bei dem Hotel an und sah mein Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe. Meine Haare waren zerzaust und meine Wangen puterrot.

Ich sah schrecklich aus. Ich fuhr einmal durch meine Haare, bevor ich die Türe aufschlug und ich dem Portier freundlich zunickte, so wie jeden Tag.

Alice meinte, er wäre in mich verliebt und ich sollte ihn mal ansprechen.

Hallo? Der ist doch bestimmt erst 16 und von der Schule geflogen ...

„BELLA!", kreischte plötzlich Alice und bevor ich mit der Wimper zucken konnte, hing sie mir schon um den Hals.

„Alice ... bist du wieder gesund?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Alice hatte kurze, schwarze Haare, die zu allen Seiten abstanden und war klein.  
Sehr klein. Aber dennoch war sie ziemlich hübsch, und seit drei Jahren mit Jasper zusammen. Er saß jeden Abend hier im Restaurant nur um mit Alice zu reden. Sie fand dass hoffnungslos romantisch und vereinbarte mit ihm ein Date und siehe da – die beiden sind ein Paar!

„Nein. Eigentlich nicht ... aber heute kommt doch er!", flüsterte sie kichernd.

„Wer?"

„Jetzt komm schon, Bella. Sag bloß du weißt es nicht?", tadelte sie mich.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mensch Bella! Heute kommt er – Edward Cullen!", klärte sie mich auf.

„Der Edward Cullen? D-der ... FILMSTAR?"

Alice nickte und sie blickte verträumt zur Decke. Ich schlug mir mit der Hand auf die Stirn. Heute kam laut dem „People Magazine" (nicht, dass ich es lesen würde. Alice hatte mir den Artikel nur tausendmal gezeigt) der 'Sexiest man Alive' in dieses Hotel und ich sah total fertig aus.

„Bella! Wie siehst du denn wieder aus? Ich hab dir doch erst letzte Woche die besten Schminktipps gezeigt und du ... du hast sie nicht angewendet!", warf sie mir vor.

„Sorry. Aber ich hab verschlafen!", verteidigte ich mich.

Alice sah mich misstrauisch an, dann nahm sie meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her in das Damenklo.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte ich genervt.

„Das soll dich wieder hübsch machen.", erklärte sie und zog ein kleines Ledertäschchen aus ihrer Handtasche.

Daraus kamen Puder, goldener Lidschatten und Wimperntusche hervor.

Ich stöhnte ergeben und Alice kicherte. Eigentlich war ich froh darüber, dass sie mich schminken wollte (wahrscheinlich das erste Mal ...), so würde ich wenigstens nicht ganz so schlimm aussehen ...

~*~

„Und wie findest du's?", fragte sie mich stolz, als ich in den Spiegel blickte und mich betrachtete.

Mir war, als wäre ich ein anderer Mensch. Ich sah nicht mehr so müde aus, und meine Augenringe waren verschwunden. Meine Augen schienen durch die Wimperntusche größer und der Lidschatten war dezent aufgetragen.

„Perfekt.", murmelte ich.

Alice lachte und dann gingen wir wieder in die Halle.

„Komm, wir suchen Rosalie und fragen, ob wir die Rezeption übernehmen dürfen!", schlug Alice vor.

Ich nickte aufgeregt. Eigentlich interessierte ich mich nicht für irgendwelche Stars, aber Edward Cullen war nicht 'irgendeiner'. Edward Cullen spielte in meinem absoluten Lieblingsfilm mit und sah dazu auch noch supergut aus.

Bronzefarbene Haare, blasse Haut und wunderschöne, tiefe grüne Augen.

Alice schleifte mich in den Zimmermädchen-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Rosalie stand an der kleinen Küchenzeile und machte sich, dem Geruch nach, Kaffee.

„Mrs Hale?", fragte Alice vorsichtig.

Rosalie drehte sich langsam um und sah uns mit einem starren Lächeln an.

Hatte sie das vor dem Spiegel geübt, oder was?

„Ja?"

„Ähm ... wir wollten fragen, ob wir heute Vormittag, die Rezeption übernehmen könnten.", sagte Alice und ich kniff die Augen zusammen.

Ich erwartete ein Donnerwetter oder sonst was, aber es kam nichts. Stattdessen meinte unsere Chefin verträumt:

„Aber sicher doch!"

„Das ist echt nett von ihnen!", lachte Alice.

„Nennt mich doch Rose."

Was war denn mit der los? Verklemmte Schreckschraube mutiert zu supernetter Chefin!? War das möglich?

„Okay ... Rose.", erwiderte Alice und lächelte.

Alice und ich verließen den Raum und ließen uns hinter dem Tresen nieder. Meine Freundin kicherte siegessicher.

„Jetzt können wir ihn life sehen und dann auch noch mit ihm sprechen! Ist es schon so weit, oder bin ich im Himmel?", schwärmte sie.

Ich sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und dann prusteten wir los.

„Aber jetzt mal zurück in die Realität!", fing ich an.

„Oh nein! Bitte nicht!"

„Oh doch. Was ist denn mit Blondie los?", fragte ich.

Blondie, war unser geheimer Spitzname für Rosalie.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ist doch auch egal! Freuen wir uns, dass sie mal nett ist!", kicherte Alice.

Da hatte sie allerdings Recht ...

~*~

Wir saßen fast den ganzen Vormittag an der Rezeption und langweilten uns.

Jedes mal, wenn die große Eingangstüre aufschwang streckten wir uns erwartungsvoll und jedes Mal war es ein unbekannter Gast.

Doch dann, um 13.47 Uhr (ich hatte mir die Uhrzeit eingeprägt) öffnete sich die Türe und es trat ein großer Mann mit bronzefarbenen Haaren ein. Er warf dem Portier sein Gepäck hin und stolzierte dann auf die Rezeption zu.

Ich bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, so gut sah der Typ aus.

„Guten Tag! Was können wir für sie tun?"

War das ich, die da sprach? Alice war es jedenfalls nicht, als musste ich es sein.

„Ich will ein Zimmer. Das größte. Ich bin -"

Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„- Edward Cullen. Ich weiß."

Ich fing an, hysterisch zu kichern.

**Oh mein Gott!**

Er grinste mich an und entblößte dabei seine perfekt weißen Zähne.

Mit welcher Zahncreme er wohl putzte?, dachte ich verzückt.

Mit welcher Zahncreme er sich die Zähne putzt? Jetzt war es offiziell – Ich bin verrückt.

„Sie haben Zimmer 513.", meinte Alice und gab ihm einen goldenen Schlüssel mit einem weißen Anhänger auf dem – natürlich in goldener Schrift – die Zimmernummer stand.

Er nahm ihr den Schlüssel ab und berührte dabei ganz kurz ihre Hand.

Auf Alice Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Lächeln aus. Dann drehte er sich um, rief nach dem Portier, der sich mit seinem Koffer abmühte und stellte sich vor den Aufzug.

„Er. Hat. Mich. Berührt.", quiekte Alice.

„Und mich hat er angelächelt.", antwortete ich.

Warum ließ uns eigentlich nicht der Sabber aus den Mündern?


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Alice und ich diskutierten noch eine geschätzte halbe Stunde, wie gut er aussah und wen er denn jetzt eigentlich angelächelt hatte. Alice war sich sicher, dass er sie gemeint hatte, doch ich stimmte dagegen.  
Wir führten uns auf, wie verliebte Teenager, dachte ich.  
Aber was soll's? Immerhin war er Edward Cullen ...  
Doch schließlich unterbrach uns Jessica, die anscheinend gerade erst zur Türe hereingekommen war. Ihre Augen waren rot und ich war mir sicher, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Jess. Hey, was ist denn los?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Sie sah mich traurig an.

„Ich hab ihn verpasst, nicht? Er war schon da!", fing sie plötzlich an, zu motzen.

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht.

„Du weinst, weil du ihn verpasst hast?", wollte ich wissen.

„Nicht nur. Aber deswegen auch, aber nicht so wichtig.", winkte sie ab, „Sah er denn gut aus?"

„Oh ja! Und er hat mich angelächelt! Und berührt hat er mich auch!", erzählte Alice.

„Hey. Das stimmt nicht! Er hat mich angelächelt!", fuhr ich dazwischen.

Jessica fing an zu kichern und verschwand dann im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen, dass wir sein Zimmer sauber machen können.", fing Alice an.

Dabei leuchteten ihre Augen, wie immer wenn sie eine blendende Idee hatte.

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?"

„Blondie. Sie hat gute Laune, warum sollten wir nicht etwas schleimen?", schlug Alice vor.

„Und du meinst, dass das funktioniert?", meinte ich skeptisch.

„Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt."

„Und wer nicht kämpft hat schon verloren, schon klar, Alice."

Sie lachte und dann machten wir uns auf die Suche nach Rosalie. Nach einer guten Viertelstunde fanden wir sie an der Bar. Sie hatte ein Glas Oragensaft vor sich und lächelte selig.

„Hey Rose.", meinte Alice vorsichtig.

„Oh. Alice, Bella.", meinte sie.

Anscheinend war sie gerade in Gedanken gewesen.

„Ist was passiert?", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Nein, nein. Wir ... ähm ... hätten nur ein kleines Anliegen ...", fing Alice an.

Ich hielt mich lieber im Hintergrund. Ich wollte es nicht zugeben, aber Blondie machte mir manchmal ein wenig Angst ...

„Ich weiß schon. Ich teile euch für das Zimmer ein, glaubt ja nicht, ich hätte euch nicht durchschaut. Aber jetzt los, an die Arbeit."

Auch wenn sie uns wieder Befehle gab, war ihre Stimme weich und friedlich. Ich hätte gern den Grund gewusst ...

Alice klaschte zufrieden in die Hände.

„Danke, Rose!", murmelte ich vorsichtig.

Man wusste ja nie, wann sie sich wieder in das Monster zurück verwandelte ...

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten Alice und ich damit, die Zimmer zu reinigen, die auf unsrem Plan standen. Edward Cullen's Zimmer würden wir erst morgen sauber machen müssen.  
Auch wenn wir nicht in seiner Nähe waren, hielt es uns nicht davon ab, über ihn zu reden.

„Ach Gottchen!", quiekte Alice, „Vielleicht sehen wir ihn morgen nochmal."

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange er bleibt?"

„Keine Ahnung.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich hoffe lange."

„Sehr lange.", stimmte ich kichernd zu, „Aber sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit Jasper?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja. Wird der nicht eifersüchtig?", kicherte ich.

„Nein. Glaub ich nicht. Aber ich fänd's irgendwie süß wenn er es würde.", lachte sie.

Ich sah sie misstrauisch an. Manchmal glaubte ich, sie fand alles süß, was mit Jasper in Bezug kam ...

„Guck doch nicht so!", beschwerte sie sich.

Ich kicherte und dann arbeiteten wir weiter.

~*~

So sehr wir es uns auch wünschten, heute trafen wir keinen Edward Cullen mehr. Leider.  
Alice und ich verabschiedeten uns vor der Eingangstüre des Hotels. Ein Küsschen links, ein Küsschen rechts.  
Dann verschwanden wir beide in die entgegengesetzten Richtungen.

„Bella!", hörte ich plötzlich Alice noch rufen.

„Ja!", schrie ich zurück.

„Vergiss nicht, morgen hochhakige Schuhe anzuziehen. Am besten die silbernen Stilettos die ich dir vorletztes Jahr geschenkt hab!"

„Okay!", log ich.

Ich wusste jetzt schon, dass ich diese Stiletten – oder wie hießen die Dinger noch gleich !? - nicht anziehen würde.  
Die hatten zehn Zentimeter Absätze. Mindestens.  
Kopfschüttelnd winkte ich nach einem Taxi. Und ich hatte Glück, es blieb ein Taxi stehen. Gerade als ich die Türe aufmachen wollten, drängelte sich jemand an mir vorbei.

„Hey!", beschwerte ich mich, doch dann erkannte ich, wer es war.

Edward. Edward Cullen.

„Sorry. Aber ich habe eine wichtige Verabredung. Du hast doch hute sicher nichts mehr vor. Kannst ja zu Fuß gehen.", schlug er vor und lächelte mich siegessicher an.

Ich brachte kein Wort mehr hervor, obwohl ich innerlich einen Wutausbruch erlitt.

'Dieser dreckiger, dummer, hochnäsiger, reicher und gutausehender Schnösel!', lag mir auf der Zunge.

Er nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse, schlug dann die Türe zu und das Taxi fuhr los. Ich stand immer noch am Straßenrand und starrte auf die Stelle, wo er vorher noch gewesen war. Dann wurde ich plötzlich wieder klar im Kopf und schlug mir zur Sicherheit auch noch zweimal kurz mit der Hand auf die Backe.

„Ganz ruhig, Bella. Er ist doch auch nur ein Mensch.", beruhigte ich mich.

Aber ein verdammt hübscher ...

~*~

Da ich kein anderes Taxi bekam, trottete ich nach Hause.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein Auto kaufen ...  
Ich grinste in mich hinein. Naja, vielleicht besser ein Fahrrad.

Als ich zu Hause ankam, öffnete ich sofort meinen Schuhschrank und holte die silbernen Stilettos (.de/ae/lg_AF_S_Strass_silber_) heraus.  
Vorsichtig schlüpfte ich hinein, an ein paar Stellen drückte das Leder, welches mit weißen Strassteinchen besetzt war.  
Dann richtete ich mich vorsichtig auf und versuchte einen Schritt zu gehen.  
Versuchen war das richtige Wort ...  
Ich musste aussehen wie ein einbeiniges Huhn. Ich torkelte durch die Gegend, rutschte mit dem Absatz den Parkettboden entlang und landete dann schließlich auf dem Boden.

„Au!", jaulte ich und rieb mir das Steißbein.

Okay. Stilettos waren definitiv nichts für mich. Ich zog sie also wieder aus und beschloss, mit etwas weniger hohem an zu fangen.

Auch wenn die roten Pumps und die schwarzen High Heels niedrigere Absätze hatten, verhinderte dies nicht, dass ich nicht entweder hinfiel oder wie eine besoffene durch die Gegend wankte.

Ich seufzte traurig, ging dann in die Küche und machte mir ein Brot. Ich hatte keine Lust, mir etwas aufwändigeres zu kochen.

Würde ich doch sowieso nur versalzen, dachte ich sarkastisch.

Dann setzte ich mich vor den Fernsehr und zappte durch die Programme. Nur langweilige Talkshows, dann hatte ich eine Idee.

Ich durchsuchte das DVD-Regal, bis ich schließlich mein Objekt der Begierde entdeckt hatte. 'Until you love me', der Film, indem Edward Cullen mitspielte.  
Ich legte in den Player und schaute gebannt zu.

Warum konnte er im echten Leben nicht auch so nett und schüchtern sein?, dachte ich mürrisch.

Tja, das Leben ist eben kein Ponyhof!


End file.
